Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to microwave backhauls and specifically management of microwave backhauls.
Related Art
A conventional communications network includes a conventional microwave line-of-sight backhaul to allow for communication of information, such as audio, video, or data to provide some examples, between one or more near end mobile communications devices and one or more far end mobile communications devices. The conventional microwave line-of-sight backhaul represents an interconnected network of microwave relays and/or microwave switches, which allows for communication between the near end mobile communications devices and the far end mobile communications devices using various microwave pathways. The conventional microwave line-of-sight backhaul includes one or more conventional backhaul nodes to route communications between the near end mobile communications devices and the far end mobile communications devices.
The conventional backhaul nodes are conventionally mounted on very large, stable ground-based masts, rooftops, and other existing structures, at vast distances apart at a height that provides a clear view over the surrounding buildings and terrain to faun a macrocell. These vast distances require narrow beams of various antenna elements of the conventional backhaul nodes to be aimed very accurately, within the line-of-sight of one another, to meet network demands, such as quality of service (QoS) to provide an example. Aiming of the various antenna elements of the conventional backhaul nodes is entirely a mechanical process whereby an installer simply adjusts a direction, such azimuth, altitude, pitch, roll, and/or yaw to provide some examples, of the various antenna elements until reaching maximum signal strength. Additionally, the conventional backhaul nodes conventionally operate at high power levels, typically high powered, narrow beams, to allow for their communications to traverse the vast distances between them.
However, environmental factors, such as wind to provide an example, can cause movement, such as jitter or vibration, of the conventional backhaul nodes as well as their associated high power, narrow beams. These environmental factors, as well as other environmental factors, such obstructions from buildings and terrain, for example, tree branches, can cause signal strengths of the conventional backhaul nodes to fluctuate, thereby making aiming of these high powered, narrow beams rather difficult. Additionally, these environmental factors can cause redirection of the high power, narrow beams of the antennas even after being properly aimed. In these situations, the high power levels of the conventional backhaul nodes are further increased to compensate for these environmental factors to maintain the network demands. The redirection of the high power, narrow beams in this manner can cause high powered microwave radiation to be directed directly at populated areas.
Additionally, loss of one or more conventional backhaul nodes can be devastating for the conventional microwave line-of-sight backhaul. For example, one or more conventional backhaul nodes can become inoperative as a result of the environmental factors. As a result, the conventional microwave line-of-sight backhaul can no longer be able to meet the network demands when one or more of the conventional backhaul nodes become inoperative due to the relatively limited number of the conventional backhaul nodes within the conventional microwave line-of-sight backhaul.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.